


Idolatry (podfic)

by steamworkBlue (kylonaberrie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loss of Limbs, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Movie(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: This is how it feels to be Ben Solo, right now: You pace and you think about what weapons are for, and about the careful line your parents always draw between respecting your grandfather and revering him. You think about Luke’s stories of seeing the back of his own hand peeled open, and you think about what you and Darth Vader have in common.Podfic ofArgenteus_DracoandNemonus's ficIdolatry.





	Idolatry (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096828) by [Argenteus_Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argenteus_Draco/pseuds/Argenteus_Draco), [Nemonus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/pseuds/Nemonus). 



> i got a new mic yall

Listen or download [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1emRusyUkKttFngfg8lhhAYlf-SZujhK0/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 11:03.


End file.
